Shrek vs Dora: The Battle For the Jummy Jimmies
by eatasssmokegrass1234
Summary: Dora takes Shrek's Jummy Jimmies and Shrek isn't happy. Shrek teams up with some friends to take down the beast that dared to take his Jummy Jimmies,
1. Chapter 1

Shrek was eating jummy jimmies. But, these weren't just any jummy jimmies. These jummy jimmies had been made with Shrek's own sperm. Shrek had been looking forward to eating his jummy jimmies for days, and today was finally the day they were done incubating. As he ate them, he thought, I won't let anyone take these jimmy jimmies from me. But then, he heard a voice."SHREK!" the voice screamed, "GIVE ME THOSE JUMMY JIMMIES" "NO!" Cried the ogre. Hmm, that was strange. Usually Dora's voice sounded much softer. "Then, I'll take them." Dora said. Thump, thump, thump. Footsteps. "Giant!" Shrek exclaimed Dora is giant that's her footsteps were so loud and her voice was so loud. Dora pulled off the roof and reached down. The grabbed the plate of jummy jimmies and ran off. Shrek knew what he had to do. "OY DONKEY!" he shouted. Donkey, who had just run up to Shrek said, "Yes, sir?" "FOLLOW DORA!" Shrek screamed. Donkey started running. And running. And running. They were coming up close behind Dora when she turned around. She smiled at Shrek. "Do you want your jummy jimmies back?" She said sweetly. Shrek, in tears now replied, "Yes…" "Well you can't have them" Dora laughed. Then, with a flash of green lightning, she disappeared. Jummy Jimmies and all. "Donkey? Take me home to West Virginia, along the country road, to the cliff that I used to sit at as a kid." Donkey nodded and, they were off. Traveling the fastest they could. Two hours later, they were atop the cliff. Shrek knew that he couldn't bear to wait another two months for the next batch of jummy jimmies. He stood up. He t-posed for the last time and let himself fall over the cliff. "I know who to call," Donkey yelled, "Shag—," that's all Shrek could hear before he hit the cliff's rocky bottom, and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Shrek couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. All he knew was that he, Shrek, was tired. So tired. He wanted to go back towards the abyss that he came out of. But then, A thought came to him. My jummy jimmies! Shrek bolted upright and looked down at his hands. They were bandaged. Only then did Shrek understand what had happened. Dora had taken his jummy jimmies. Then a doctor came in. "Oh! You're awake!" she exclaimed. Shrek just stared at her. "Well Shaggy has been very worried about you," she continued, "If your ready, I'll show him in now." "Yeah. I'm ready," Shrek said, "How long was I out?" "Three weeks" "Oh" A minute later, the door opened. Shaggy walked in. "Saving you took only 1% of my power," Shaggy smiled."Why?" Shrek said hoarsly, "Why would you save me? I wanted to die. I need the taste of jummy jimmies in my mouth." "I thought you'd say that," Saggy said, "so I made some with my sperm." He handed over the plate of jummy jimmies. Shrek gobbled them down. They were the best jummy jimmies that he had ever eaten, even better then his own. "But how'd you get them to incubate so fast?" Shrek wondered. "I used 69% of my power." Using the power of the jummy jimmies, Shrek recovered his strength and was healed. "Now," he said, "It's time to get revenge on Dora." He took Shaggy and Donkey to the arms shop. There, they bought wepons of all kinds including: assult rifles, machine guns, and a rocket launcher. The next five days were spent brooding, planning. But fianally, they were ready. Now, it was time to take on Dora.


	3. Chapter 3

Shrek was on the training floor, learning the art of combat. Today was mace day and Shrek found that the mace was his favorite weapon. It was easy for him to crush the heads of the training dummies. Already, they had to break twice so they could get more dummies. However, something felt off. He carefully put the mace back on the wall and walked upstairs to find shaggy, who was reading a book.  
"Hey Shaggy?" Shrek asked.  
"What's wrong Shrek?  
"How are we going to hit Dora with these small weapons? She is so big!"  
"Shrek," Shaggy explained, "That isn't the real Dora."  
"Okay, what the heck," Shaggy said, confused.  
"You see, Dora is using a mech, powered by Jummy Jimmies. That's why she stole yours. To stop her, we need to either destroy the mech and then fight Dora hand to hand, or we need to deprive the mech of Jummy Jimmies until it shuts down and then fight Dora hand to hand. Either way, we end up having to fight Dora so this training is valuable."  
"Alright," Shrek said, satisfied with Shaggy's explanation, "I still have two questions though."  
"What are they," inquired Shaggy.  
"Which attack option are we going to choose, and how will we find Dora?"  
"We are choosing both. We are trying to deprive the mech by cutting off the flow of Jummy Jimmies and we are preparing a mech of our own."  
"A mech?!" Shrek exclaimed, " Can I see it?"  
"Not yet," Shaggy said, "I'll let you know when the time comes. And about how we find Dora, we are tracking her on satellite. We found her base and we also now know that her mech can't process the Jummy Jimmies on its own. She needs to use a special mechanism back at her base. We plan to attack her at night when her mech is refueling. That way, it won't be at full power. We are going to get everyone's Jummy Jimmies back and free ourselves from Dora's oppression!"  
"Great!" Shrek happily yelled. Then, in a quieter voice, he said, "I'll get back to training now." Shrek went back to the training floor and began practicing with the mace once again. He knew in his heart that he would be ready when the time came to finally battle Dora. He would not fail.


	4. Chapter 4

Dora laughed as she approached the town. She knew they wouldn't be able to stand up to her mech. She knew they had Jummy Jimmies. She needed them and no one else knew why. No one else knew that they were one of the strongest power sources. Dora was fine with that. She would prefer not to have a competition. Even if she did, she was confident that she could destroy them. She heard screams below her. Perfect. Terror made manipulation easier. Her mech's massive arm reached down and pulled off the roof of the bakery. The baker ran screaming but he didn't get far. She brought her massive foot down and squished him, resulting in a pretty spray of red. Dora pressed the button on her console to turn on the amps and said in a booming voice, "Bring me all the Jummy Jimmies if you want to live." The townsfolk, trembling in fear brought all of the Jummy Jimmies forth. Dora's mech reached down and picked them up. Dora then put the Jummy Jimmies in the mech's mouth for safekeeping. The leader of the town spoke up. " Now will you leave us alone?' He asked on the point of tears. "Yes," Dora said. She began to turn away and then stopped. "On second thought," she laughed, "let's have a little fun." She turned back towards the town's folk, destroying everything she could along the way. The mech lifted it's massive foot and brought it down. And the screams stopped.


End file.
